


Play House

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sweat, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is Daddy and he wants to play with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play House

Now around the neighborhood where they resided all the kids knew each other. They had all grown up together from practically in diapers to now being boisterous teenagers. The so called leader of the group, or leaders really, were Josh and Louis.

They were the oldest of the kids who lived in the cul de sac and they ran the show. Louis was more iron fisted than Josh was so he sort of trumped whatever Josh said and did to have his own little following. Harry and Zayn followed Louis around like ducklings-especially Harry- even now at sixteen they followed the now eighteen year old boy like he had sunlight shine from his ass-it was a nice ass if anyone asked anyway.

Liam and Niall, specifically Niall were attached to Josh more, he was twenty now and he was deemed “cool” by the other boys. He was in Uni and had a car and liked to party with his younger friends. There wasn’t a Friday night that went by and you wouldn’t see Josh and Louis with their following of four wide eyed sixteen year old boys all hanging onto every word.

What they had worked well, all six were the best of friends growing up and now that they were a bit more mature-Louis kind of reversed in age-and older they started to take their friendships to a whole new level. All of them, surprising and lucky as it was, all enjoyed the same gender. Zayn and Liam considered themselves bisexual where Louis was out and proud and gay as the day is long, Harry was pansexual but he majored in Louis, practically had a PhD in Louis-onics, and Niall and Josh…well they were Niall and Josh.

The brown haired lad also found out his boyfriend, they’d made it official shortly after Zayn and Liam got together a few months ago, Niall was a kinky bastard. And Josh liked it. He liked being dominant to Niall’s submissive nature, liked to take him and use him and throw him around because it felt good to be powerful, almost feared.

He’d never actually hurt Niall but he pushed the limits quite a few times, slapping, choking, biting hard enough to break the skin and Niall loved it. But the kink Josh was surprised to find out he really enjoyed was being called “daddy”.

It slipped out of Niall’s puffy mouth as Josh slammed into him above, the younger boy muttered “oh daddy” and Josh stilled slightly, he watched as Niall’s pale frame shuddered and he came across his chest and stomach and Josh lost it. He exploded without even moving, he bit his lip and threw his head back. The phrase kept replaying in Niall’s worn out sexed up voice, “oh daddy”.

Once the high came down and the two were wrapped in each other’s arms in Josh’s bed he had to ask, “So babe, where’d that daddy business come from?”

Niall blushed hard and nuzzled into his neck, “Don’t know, just came out. I’m sorry.”

Josh pulled his face up and slipped his tongue to part those puffy lips, they kissed hard and fucked harder, and began to slowly make out with him, “S’fucking hot babe.”

He made Niall whimper when he bit his lip sharply and the younger moaned out, “Oh daddy.”

Needless to say round two was even more intense.

Cut to a few months later in the relationship and Josh and Niall were curled up on the couch watching the Manchester United game drinking beer and relaxing on a Saturday afternoon. Josh loved watching Niall get riled up because of these games, he’d be red faced and yelling and the curses escaping his lips could only be created by an Irishman.

Josh thought it was hot. The flush of his skin, the way his neck veins would bulge and how very wide and disbelieving his eyes would be when he looked over to Josh to see if he had seen the bullshit call from the ref. He wasn’t even paying attention to the game, he was paying attention to Niall and now he was fucking horny.

He moved to sit behind Niall who was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and the older boy began to massage his shoulders. Niall moaned and his head dropped, “Oh fuck Josh.” The older continued to knead the tense shoulders of Niall and his cock was stiffening hearing the soft mewls of pleasure fall onto the carpet. After a few minutes and Niall starting to moan louder Josh knew what he wanted.

Josh was solid in his sweat pants now and he pulled Niall a bit farther back to press his erection into the young boy’s spine, biting his ear lobe and still massaging his shoulders he purred out, “Wanna play house baby.”

Niall moaned again. He knew what “playing house” meant. He whimpered and nodded quickly as Josh’s one hand slipped under Niall’s waist band of his shorts and began to fondle his balls and flaccid cock.

“Gonna be a good boy for daddy?” Josh licked Niall’s throat and began to pump the hardening shaft in his hand, the game completely forgotten now as the older was grinding into his boyfriend’s back, his cock already leaking and waiting to hear the words fall from sin soaked lips.

“Yes daddy, I’ll be your good boy.” Niall moaned out and Josh squeezed his shaft with the head of his cock popping out of his foreskin, shiny and slick. The older continued to jerk him off in his shorts and lick and suck dark marks onto the pale skin of the teenager. He slowly rutted against his back feeling the heat radiate through his thin shirt to soak into Josh’s body.

He loved how very hot Niall got when turned on, the temperature in the younger’s shorts grew too so that his lap and cock and balls began to sweat slightly and when Josh would pull up the shaft and his shorts would show a peek of thick Irish meat, the smell of his manliness would waft out and it was dense and musky and it made Josh see red with lust.

“Oh daddy, need you. Need my daddy.” Niall whimpered out as Josh’s hand began to speed up and Josh bit his shoulder getting the boy to squeak.

“Okay baby, daddy’ll give it to you.” He gave one more squeeze to Niall’s cock and crawled from behind him, his hand smelled like sweat and Niall’s precum and it was intoxicating. He stood up and was thankful that Niall’s family wasn’t here for the day and watched big blue eyes blown wide with lust rake across his muscular frame. Niall licked his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen.

He stepped forward with his sweats tented and Niall bit his lip as he pulled them down revealing Josh’s reddened cock. He was near eight inches long with this beautiful foreskin that covered the entire head so that only the very tip and slit could be seen. His balls were heavy and full and he wanted to paint Niall’s insides with them. Them being together for almost a year now and being faithful and clean they never once used a condom.

“Mmm daddy, so good.” Niall began to pump his shaft letting his shiny head poke out then hide itself again, Niall loved Josh’s stretchy foreskin. He pulled the flesh into his mouth and twirled the extra skin with his tongue getting Josh to shiver. The younger then started to suck on the still sheathed head letting his lip covered teeth and tongue massage and press into the spongy cock while fondling Josh’s fuzzy ballsack. He hummed around the familiar taste of his boyfriend as the older placed his hand into dyed blond locks and scratched his scalp.

“So good baby. You’re so good to daddy.” He groaned out as Niall slipped his tongue into the foreskin and flick the slit of Josh’s cock. He tongued it open and whimpered tasting the bitter precum that oozed from it; Josh produced a lot of liquids like this. He began to slowly pump the shaft letting just a little bit of Josh’s tip escape the foreskin each time until after minutes of agonizing torture Josh spoke up, “Suck daddy’s cock baby.”

Niall pulled off with almost innocent looking blue eyes but soon it was paired with a devilish smirk and he pulled the elder’s foreskin back completely to reveal his mushroom shaped tip. He pulled it into his mouth and Josh’s knees nearly buckled feeling the rough heat of his tongue and the moistness of his mouth envelop his sensitive head. The younger pumped his shaft and slurped up the extra skin with each pull back and soon enough he was taking half of Josh’s cock down his throat each time he pressed forward.

He continued to bob his head up and down, sometimes he’d pull off and basically make out with the shaft and pull on the extra skin with his lips getting Josh to moan and a sweat broke out on his forehead. Niall made love to his cock with his mouth each time and it was amazing. The younger licked up the sides of it, tracing one of the blue veins with his tongue before swirling around the head one more time then engulfing his mouth around it.

He began to hum sending sensations up Josh’s cock into his bloodstream making the air around him seem like it was buzzing and static filled the room. The younger tightened his lips around Josh’s girth and the wet sounds of saliva permeated the room with each pull of his mouth. Niall began palming himself through his shorts getting small whimpers to accompany the cock sliding in and out.

He pulled off of Josh’s cock that was throbbing with need and quickly pumped it using his saliva to make a very wet sloshy sound with the foreskin covering and revealing the tip, Josh moaned feeling the rough hand of him glide across the delicate skin there, “Daddy, can I touch myself now? I’ve been a good boy. Please daddy.”

Josh loved this. Niall really got into character and he wanted to see Niall come undone already. Wanted to ravish him and make him scream and get as loud as possible since they had the opportunity, “Yes baby, you can touch yourself. Daddy wants to eat you out when you do it. Would you like daddy to eat you out Niall?” He massaged Niall’s scalp as he cooed to him. His voice was heavy and wanting.

“Oh daddy! Yes please! You’re such a good daddy!” He beamed and was pushed over the arm of the sofa and Josh stripped him of his shorts to his knees. His pale ass cheeks were pert and ready to be split; Josh watched as Niall began to pump his thick Irish length between his thighs, he was a bit shorter than Josh but thick as all hell with this pink foreskin and constantly swelling tip.

The younger moaned and his head dropped to rest on his arms as Josh bent forward and spread the pale expanses of his ass to see his pink hole clench and unclench. It was surrounded by soft fair hair that tickled Josh’s face every time he did this. He leaned in and ghosted a breath over the hole and felt Niall shudder and bite back a whimper, he bit the boy’s cheek close to the rim and he gasped, “Want you to be loud for daddy baby. Can you do that for me?” He bit the same place again but then let his tongue dart out to soothe the wound. He also let his tongue just barely tickle the hole.

Niall gasped again, “Yes daddy, I’ll be good. Nice and loud.” He began to keen back silently begging Josh to begin. Josh obliged and began to lick across Niall’s hole with his tongue flat and wide. He heard the young boy begin to whimper and whine as he started to lick faster and faster like it was a lollipop.

“Daddy oh! Feels so good!” Niall was full voiced but it was whined out slightly. Josh chuckled and began to swirl his tongue in tighter patterns around Niall’s now fluttering hole. He had both his hands spreading Niall’s cheeks apart while his own cock swung solid and ignored between his thighs. Finally reaching the tight rim he started to flick against it. His wet tongue wiggled and criss crossed the hole getting Niall’s breath to hitch more than once.

He teased and prodded the hole but never fully went in because he wanted Niall to really come undone right now. He would barely just dip his tongue in and wiggle it getting Niall to rock back but he’d pull away fast enough to circle the hole again. He did this over ten times before Niall had enough and turned his head, his face was flushed and his lip bitten raw, “Please daddy! Eat me out! Please!”

Josh smiled halfway to him and buried his face in the boy’s ass, he didn’t hesitate to push through the rim and delve into coppery tasting familiarity. His eyes fluttered shut loving the clamping of Niall around his tongue, he rolled and twirled the pink muscle inside Niall’s tunnel getting every last inch he could reach soaking wet and tender and begging for more. His long tongue bathed the inside of Niall and the boy began to whimper as his head dropped muttering, “Oh daddy oh, so good daddy. Make me feel so-so oh god-so good.”

Josh had new fire inside him hearing the boy he loved starting to unravel just cause of his tongue. Niall was lazily tugging his own cock that started to drool onto the couch and rolling his hips slightly to be met with Josh’s mouth. The older continued to prod and circle his tongue in and out of velvety heat and unmistakable musk and his own dick was throbbing to new painful levels. He needed some relief.

He pulled his tongue out and began to lick around the now slightly stretched rim before slipping two fingers in, Niall liked the sting of the stretch so Josh tended to be a bit forward and rough with it, “How’s this baby? Make you feel good Niall?” He purred out licking around where his digits were delving into the heat that clamped around them.

“Daddy, oh fuck daddy. You make me feel so good, you’re so good to me. Such a good daddy.” He was louder this time, each statement caught between an inhale or exhale.

Josh could feel himself getting close and he wasn’t even touching himself. It was being called that title that was riddled with filth and debauchery and lust. He could probably cum right now with Niall calling him daddy and clamping on his fingers. But no, he wanted to cum inside him like he always did.

He spit on Niall’s now puffy hole then added a third finger in to wedge open his boyfriend. Niall gasped loud and shouted so many curses together that Josh wasn’t sure exactly what he said. He could see Niall’s t-shirt sticking to his sweat soaked back and his knees were trembling on the sofa. Josh was hot himself; he had too much clothing on so he regretfully pulled out of Niall getting the most heart breaking sound from him.

He stood up to pull of his too hot shirt and saw Niall turn to look at him then smirk, “My daddy’s so sexy. Want your cock daddy. Need you inside me. Fill me up like you did before.”

Josh slapped his pale bum getting the boy to cry out and whimper once more, “You ready for daddy’s cock baby?”

He spit on the foreskin and worked the saliva around making it shiny and slick and ready to plunge. He swirled it around Niall’s hole that looked as if it was trying to grab onto the flesh of Josh and pull him in, his back arched as Josh pulled him up and wrapped one arm around Niall’s waist. They lazily kissed as Josh started to press into him with them both kneeling, Niall’s heated flesh and bum pressed perfectly against Josh’s chest and abs; the elder’s cock just in line with the trembling hole begging to be filled.

“Ready daddy, fill me up.” Niall whispered between them with their eyes locked and heavy lidded, Josh thrust upwards and his foreskin allowed for easy entry. His pulsating tip was enveloped in wet heat and undulating muscle while his shaft was clenched and clamped down upon over and over. Niall hissed in sweet satisfaction while Josh bit his throat leaving a mark that was sure to last for days.

“Oh daddy, so big.” He moaned out as Josh began to pump inside slowly, easing his orgasm to come. If he didn’t this would all be over way too soon. Niall fell forward to brace against the arm of the couch again and he pulled his cock like he had before. Josh’s calloused hands went to grip Niall’s hips and he rhythmically pushed in and pulled out of Niall.

He watched his cock split open the hole around his cock and felt his foreskin and tip be caressed and massaged by his tight lover, the heat was intense and soaked through the tissues of his cock, Niall’s shirt was damp now and his hair had fallen to plaster his forehead. Each time Josh entered him farther there would be a small sound in the back of Niall’s throat that got louder each time, it almost sounded like a moan but it was higher pitched and Josh knew the boy was biting his lip in ecstasy. He knew he was fucking Niall right.

“Daddy harder.” Niall moaned out as Josh began to slam his hips with a bit more force. The sweat started to run down his face and the room was so hot and it was only October and the heat wasn’t put on yet. Niall’s ass was pink and tender looking after being slapped and now repeatedly slammed into with the waves of momentum making them jiggle and Josh felt his balls swing back and forth to knock into Niall’s more than once. He kept slamming him hard, snapping his hips almost afraid if he did it too hard that the young boy would go flying over the arm of the sofa.

“Harder.” Niall’s voice raised an octave so Josh began to slam into him harder. His cock being re-sheathed with each intrusion. His precum was steadily coating Niall’s tunnel making it slick and slippery and Josh didn’t have much time until he couldn’t hold it back. He figured Niall to be the same because the next thing he yelled, his voice took on this whole new persona that happened when he was close, it wasn’t Josh’s sixteen year old boyfriend. No, it was this sex crazed man who needed to be destroyed and punished and made sore by any means necessary.

“I SAID FUCK ME DADDY HARDER!” Niall all but hollered at him and Josh gripped the back of his head and yanked his neck to almost snap off and began slamming into him repeatedly. His breathing came out quick and shallow like he was running as Niall made incoherent babbles and curses while his tunnel and prostate was berated with poundings of Josh’s tip and shaft.

“This what you want baby!? You like it when daddy fucks you hard?” Josh was out of breath and his dominating questions were breathy but strong. His hips were snapping into Niall so hard that the younger’s body was bouncing and recoiling with each slam, Josh knew his ass would have a definite bruise.

“Uh-uh yes-uh daddy-daddy fuck me hard-oh god-fuck me!” His responses were short and cut off due to his lack of air since his neck was pulled back at such an angle and the heavy pounding into him basically left him mute other than the heady moans and whimpers he could manage. His cock was throbbing and ready to burst as he quickly tugged on it and his prostate was sore and rubbed raw by Josh’s cock slick with precum and spit.

“Daddy’s gonna cum. You want daddies cum inside you baby?” Josh didn’t really wait for an answer because he was already there. His orgasm ripped through him and he pulled Niall’s head back even farther and squeezed his hip and exploded deep into the tender passageway of Niall, he grunted with each slam into the boy, these were even more forceful and his eyes clamped shut. His cock spurt and spit out heavy wads of cum into the boy who began to shudder and make this high pitched keening sound.

Josh looked to see Niall was furiously beating his cock and his hole kept clenching around Josh’s member that was still dumping his load, “Daddy can I cum? Please daddy I need to cum. You’re filling me up so good daddy.” He whined out and it sounded as if he was going to cry.

“Cum for daddy Niall.” He let Niall’s head fall and soon enough, with his cock still buried into Niall’s heat and now soaking wet tunnel, the boy shook violently and streaked his sofa with his spunk. It shot out in thick globs of white and clear staining the material and his hand. Josh slowly pumped his softening cock in and out of Niall’s hole as he came; feeling his prostate harden and he did this to further heighten his boyfriend’s release.

Finally Josh pulled out once Niall told him to and he quickly wiped off his cum covered cock and the couch with his shirt as Niall went upstairs to get the shower running. When Josh came upstairs Niall was already washing himself, the older stepped in and wrapped his arms around Niall who was still flush from the sex and now even more so cause of the water.

“Mmm that was fantastic baby.” He kissed Niall’s temple as the younger turned around and brought their lips together.

“Yeah it was. I love it when you do that.” He smiled and let his hands run up and down Josh’s arms and squeezed his bicep where the lion tattoo was.

“Do what?”

“When you’re spontaneous with stuff. You never cease to surprise me Josh.” He pecked his lips once more before grabbing some soap and washing his body. Josh looked on seeing the soap run down his spine and slip over the delicate mounds of his bum, he knew Niall was probably pretty sore but also Josh knew that Niall wouldn’t deny him unless absolutely necessary.

He came behind him again, his cock already hardening at the thought and let it tap between the younger’s cheeks, “You know baby, we’ve never had a shower when we played house.”

Niall stood up and slowly turned with that same grin on his face, the one that was reserved for Josh and the bedroom, or wherever they wanted to fuck anyway, “That’s true isn’t it. Never realized.”

Josh backed him into the tile wall, the blond gasped feeling the cold tile press against his more than heated skin and did again once Josh attached his skilled mouth to the juncture of Niall’s shoulder and neck, he mumbled into the alabaster skin, “Well I think we should definitely have a shower when we play house, don’t you think?” He bit down slightly.

Niall’s hands gripped the meaty muscles of Josh’s back and moaned out, “Yes daddy.”

Josh chuckled and wrapped Niall’s thin legs around his waist and felt his cock harden and Niall leaked out onto his cock, Josh’s own cum as lube, “You’re a dirty boy Niall.”

“Yes daddy, I’m a dirty boy.” He gasped out feeling Josh start to prod his hole.

“Daddy’s dirty boy.” He pressed in one smooth motion, Niall tensed and squeezed around him.

“Yes, I’m daddy’s dirty boy.”


End file.
